Les journaux intimes sont nos amis
by Miberry
Summary: Toute l'équipe du colonel Mustang obligée d'écrire un journal intime, ça donne quoi? confessions, fou rire et prise de tête! XD [RoyAi!] BONUS EN LIGNE!
1. Où les journaux font leur entrée

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'ai toujours l'espoir d'acheter Ed et Al un de ces jours ...  
**Et me revoilà avec une deuxième fanfic! Elle est très très très vieille, mais je la poste quand même XD  
J'lavais écrite un jour où je m'ennuyais, et puis finalement jl'ai retrouvé à mon retour de vacances ... et jme suis dit qu'elle était pas si mal après tout   
Par contre, beaucoup de mes vieilles fics sont inspirées de fics que j'avais lu, et je ne me souviens pas si celle-ci aussi ... J'ai regardé à peu près toutes les fanfics FMA pour voir si je m'en étais inspirée, mais apparemment non, donc normalement, c'est bien une idée qui sort de ma ch'tite tête XD  
Mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous reconnaissez des fics dont j'aurais pu m'inspirer, j'irais mourir de honte quelque part XD  
Bon, j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre un _

Je déteste les journaux intimes.

Je les HAIS !Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu besoin, et je n'en voyais pas l'utilité..  
D'ailleurs je ne la vois toujours pas.En quoi est-ce intéressant de raconter sa vie à un bout de papier ?Personnellement j'avais essayé d'en tenir un une fois, quand j'avais 14 ans. J'ai juste écrit la date, puis j'en ai eu marre. A la poubelle, petit journal !Tous mes souvenirs, toutes mes émotions, je les garde en moi. C'est bien mieux. Et au moins, personne ne risque de tomber dessus et découvrir tes secrets les plus intimes.Mais ce c.. de psychiatre nous a demandé … non ordonné … de retranscrire et transmettre toutes nos sensations et ce que nous ressentons dans des espèces de petits cahiers rouges qu'il nous a distribués.Un à chacun. Pour se sentir mieux, nous a dit le médecin.Bien sur … comme si écrire pouvait nous faire oublier toutes ses horreurs …

Toutefois, j'avoue que voir la réaction des autres à la distribution vaut bien un petit sacrifice.Ils en faisaient une tête ! Le colonel fusillait le petit cahier du regard, Havoc se demandait visiblement si tenir un carnet intime n'allait pas encore baisser sa cote de popularité chez les femmes, Breda tirait une tête jusque par terre, Fuery se tapait la tête contre la table et Farman fixait le psy avec une expression du genre « Va te faire enfermer ! » J'ai failli m'écrouler de rire sur ma chaise. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis bien écroulée.Ils m'ont tous regardé d'un air bizarre. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Quelle plaie tout de même ! A cause d'une stupide idée de l'armée pour que ses soldats aient un meilleur moral. Mon œil oui! Toutes les équipes doivent passer devant un stupide psy, qui nous posent des questions complétements stupides, pour nous fournir un diagnostic encore plus stupide. Bref, pas beaucoup d'intelligence là-dedans.  
Et c'est pour ça que le colonel, Havoc, Breda, Farman, Fuery et moi nous retrouvons dans l'obligation de tenir un journal. Horreur. De plus, pas possible de tricher, je suis sure que ce de psy va vérifier qu'on suit bien ses conseils.(penser à déchirer cette feuille si le psy se décide à ramasser les journaux)En fait, de tous les militaires, il n'y a qu'Amstrong qu'il l'a bien prit. L'idée et le journal. Je plains le pauvre docteur qui va devoir se lancer dans la lecture du cahier. Amstrong y aura surement consigné tous ces souvenirs avec la fabuleuse technique de retranscrition des émotions qui fait la fierté de sa famille.

Tiens, j'ai déjà écrit une page. Il m'en reste plus que 184. Courage ma fille.  
Et donc, après que nous ayons reçu nos futurs « confidents » (selon le psy … l'est pas net celui-là.. C'est lui qu'on devrait soigner !) Nous sommes rentrés chez nous, chacun de son côté. Je parie que le colonel va s'en servir de carnet de rendez-vous. Je l'ai vu sur son visage qu'il y pensait. Ca m'a énervé. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je vais encore devoir sévir pour le faire travailler… Je vois pas ce que toutes ces femmes lui trouvent. Il est flemmard, calculateur, beau, intelligent, charmeur, loy… qu'est-ce que j'écris moi ? Je me suis pris au jeu, on dirait…  
Non vraiment, je déteste les journaux intimes.

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez surement compris, c'est Riza Hawkeye qui parle   
C'était juste un p'tit début, pour voir si ma fic va plaire... comme la suite est déja écrite, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder à être en ligne!  
Je ne sais pas encore comment jvais faire ... si je met un extrait du journal intime de Riza et un extrait du journal intime de Roy dans le même chapitre, où si j'en fais à chaque fois deux chapitres différents ...  
Enfin bon, jverrais, mais dites-moi ce que vous préfèreriez! 

Merciiiiii de m'avoir lue!

Matane!


	2. Où on passe au journal intime de Roy

_Un grand merci à Akabane-Girl pour la premiere review (et un grand merci aux futurs reviewers ... XD)_

_Bon allez, sans attendre, le chap' 2! _

* * *

Un journal intime ! Et puis quoi encore ?  
Lorsque le psy nous a tendu ces petits carnets, j'ai hésité entre lancer le psy et ses cahiers par la fenêtre ou le tuer sur place. Cette dernière action aurait eu comme inconvénient de laisser les journaux dans la pièce.  
Mais avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, on a tous entendu un grand « paf » et nous nous sommes retournés pour voir le lieutenant sur une chaise, complétement morte de rire. Réaction nerveuse peut-être … mais bizarremment, une voix me souffle qu'elle se fout de notre gueule. Ben tiens, pourquoi ça ?  
Les autres n'avaient pas l'air heureux non plus. Sauf Amstrong. Il était tellement enthousiaste qu'il a partagé sa joie avec le psy en le serrant dans ses bras. Je crois que ce dernier n'a pas apprécié. J'irai lui demander quand je lui rendrai visite à l'hopital.

J'avais bien pensé à me servir du carnet pour noter mes rendez-vous. Mais une brusque décharge d'ondes négatives en provenance du lieutenant m'a fait changer d'avis. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais cette femme a deviné ce que j'allais faire… Soit elle peut lire dans les pensées, soit elle me connaît trop bien… La prochaine fois que je la vois je porterai un casque. On ne sait jamais.

Enfin, me voilà chez moi, devant ce cahier, en train de chercher ce que je pourrai bien raconter à ce bout de papier.  
Pfff j'ai même pas écrit une demi-page. Au train où je m'énerve, le psy va vite finir en cochon grillé. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas comestible…

Je me demande ce que les autres écrivent. Farman, je l'imagine bien en train d'écrire des tas de choses compliquées auxquelles le psy va rien caler, Fuery doit raconter sa passion pour les machines à réparer et les bêtes, Breda … Hum … peut-être en train de décrire sa phobie des chiens ? Quel idiot vraiment ! Les chiens sont de si gentilles bêbêtes. Toujours prêtes à nous obéir ! Ah, défois j'aimerai tant avoir un régiment de chiens sous mes ordres. Mais j'évite de le raconter aux collègues … je sais pas s'ils le prendraient bien.  
Ensuite… Amstrong doit déjà avoir fini le cahier. N'imaginons pas ce qu'il a écrit. Havoc, par contre, je sais très bien qu'il doit être en train de se lamenter sur son sort. Se faire ainsi jeter par les femmes ! Il devrait prendre exemple sur moi. J'en ai toujours une avec moi. Même défois plusieurs. Mais ça j'évite de le dire …Ca occasionne des ennuis. Ca fait mal, surtout quand la femme trompée a un sac sous la main… Enfin, c'est déjà mieux qu'un revolver, comme une certaine jeune femme de ma connaissance…

Tiens, en parlant du lieutenant Hawkeye, je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien écrire. J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à deviner. J'espère qu'elle ne profitera pas de ces cahiers pour y noter les deux, trois idées qui lui viennent en tête pour m'obliger à bosser…  
Non elle ferait pas ça …

Si !  
Maudits carnets ! Engins du diable !  
Il fallait que la seule personne qui ne me craint pas, soit une tireuse hors pair ! Je manque mourir par balle presque tous les jours …  
Enfin il y a des bons côtés aussi. C'est une subordonnée loyale, toujours prête à me soutenir… Et mon dieu qu'elle est belle ! Si elle retirait sa fichue pince, je suis sûr qu'elle le serait encore plus … Il y a défois où je me dis que je n'ai qu'a tendre la main pour la lui enlevé… et voir ses longues boucles blondes cascader sur son dos … j'aimerais - non j'adorerais ! - faire ça mais je tiens à la vie. Aucune envie de mourir fusillé avant d'avoir atteint la trentaine.

Arg ! Je viens de relire ce paragraphe… si le lieutenant tombe dessus, je me fais seppuko tout de suite ! Si elle apprend que je fantasme sur elle … De toute façon, c'est juste parce qu'elle est jolie. C'est tout. Oui … c'est tout.

* * *

Et comme je suis gentille, et que ca permettra d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, jposte le chapitre 3 en même temps!  
XD 

Matane minna!


	3. Où la nuit, ça fait peur

Voilà, ca y est, maintenant, les chapitres seront toujours ainsi : un extrait journal de Riza, et un extrait journal de Roy.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira )  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Riza:_

Il est déjà tard. Dehors il fait noir, tout le monde est déjà couché.  
Il n'y a qu'une pauvre idiote pour veiller. Moi. Et pour écrire à un journal en plus de ça ! Il y a des jours où je me dis que je ne suis vraiment pas nette. Mais j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors …  
Mais j'avoue que ça m'amuse. Je peux me défouler sans problème. Hayate dort en bas. Il est de plus en plus obéissant et très affectueux. Et quand je sors mes flingues, on l'entend plus du tout ! C'est vraiment un bon chien.

Aujourd'hui, c'était très … fatigant et il m'est arrivé un truc dingue ce soir. D'abord, j'ai du réveiller toute cette équipe de flemmards, complétement amorphes à sept heures du matin. Le plus dur à réveiller étant le colonel… Quelle équipe je vous jure…  
Ensuite, Edward et Alphonse sont venus pour rendre un rapport. J'aime beaucoup les deux frères, il ne faut pas croire, mais à chacune de leur visite, le colonel s'amuse à provoquer Ed et comme celui-ci est susceptible à un point pas possible … Les cris résonnent dans tout le batiment militaire.  
Quand Edward vient nous rendre visite, tous les militaires sont au courant.  
Et généralement, c'est Al et moi qui nous y collons pour les séparer. Pauvre Al. Je le comprends complétement. Ed est du même genre que le colonel. Peut-être même en pire … non ça c'est pas possible.

Un de ces jours, il faudrait que je propose à Al de former une association … Le Comité de Surveillance des Grands Gamins peut-être … ou alors la ELAQINDD  Enfermons Les Avant Qu'Ils Ne Deviennent Dangeureux.  
Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'ai dû tirer deux trois balles en direction du colonel et d'Edward pour les calmer. Ed et le colonel se sont tus, et le bienheureux silence est enfin revenu. Al m'a demandé si je pouvais lui louer une arme.

A ce moment, la porte s'est ouverte, et Black Hayate est entré. Rien de bien méchant si un chat venu d'on ne sait où (bien que je soupconne fortement un certain petit frère …) apparut soudain devant mon chien.  
La prochaine fois que Fuery nous ramène une bestiole, j'espere que ca sera un hamster.  
Parce que, évidemment, chien + chat gros dégâts.  
Et cette équation s'est vérifiée … Nous avons couru tous les quatres comme des dératés dans tous les couloirs du bâtiment de Central pour arrêter Hayate et le chat.  
On a traversé la salle d'entraînement, la cantine, la biblio … tout je vous dit ! Et on a renversé deux, trois tables et quelques personnes en même temps …  
Finalement, nous les avons arrêtés, grâce à l'alchimie d'Ed. Nous étions soulagés … jusqu'à ce qu'une masse de militaires se dirigent vers nous pour exiger réparation.

Et nous avons passé le reste de la matinée à réparer les dégâts … Enfin, Al et moi, parce que le colonel a pretexté un rapport à terminé en vitesse (ben tiens ! C'est la première fois que je le vois sérieux !) et a filé. Edward nous a aussi lâché en expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il recherche un document ds la bibliothèque.  
Il n'y a qu'Al qui est resté. J'adore ce garçon. Si on avait plus de dix ans d'écart, je l'aurais adopté. Ah zut, il aurait fallu prendre Ed avec aussi … Non tout compte fait, je suis très bien comme je suis.

Mon dieu qu'il fait chaud. Pourtant j'ai des frissons partout. Etrange.  
Ca doit être à cause de cette après-midi. Deja que j'étais crevée par le ménage du matin, le colonel (pas fatigué lui, il avait rien rangé !) nous a trainé en périphérie de la ville car on y avait trouvé un corps. Et c'est reparti, toute l'après-midi a cherché des indices sous la pluie. (Admirez la rime). On a terminé tard, et j'étais toute trempée.  
Pour ajouter à ma malchance, j'avais oublié mes clefs au bureau … j'ai du faire demi-tour et retourner au QG, à pied parce que je pensais que ça irait plus vite.  
Malheureusement, le gars à l'accueil n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer sans ma carte de militaire. Bordel ! Comme si on me connaissait pas là-bas ! Enfin le pire, c'était que cette carte était dans ma voiture, qui était devant chez moi… Et hop re-demi-tour pour aller chercher la carte, puis je suis revenue au QG, complétement épuisée et tellement trempée qu'on aurait dit que j'avais plongé dans une piscine.

Les couloirs étaient complétement noirs. Je n'ai plus quatre ans, mais tout de même, ça fout les jetons !  
J'étais enfin arrivée et je cherchais mes clefs quand le colonel est sorti brusquement de son bureau en criant « bouh », manquant me faire faire une crise cardiaque.  
J'ai mis une bonne demi-heure à me calmer. Le colonel avait un air désolé et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser en me disant qu'il croyait que c'était Fuery qui revenait et qu'il voulait lui faire peur. Pauvre gars. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si craintif avec un supérieur pareil.  
J'ai réussi à arrêté de trembler, le temps de lui donner un coup de poing. C'est mon supérieur, mais là il le méritait ! Quel gamin !  
(Et puis j'avais un peu honte d'avoir eu tellement peur devant lui…)

Finalement, pour se faire pardonner, il m'a ramené en voiture. Rappelle-moi de ne plus JAMAIS monté dans une voiture avec le colonel au volant. Il ne sait PAS conduire ! Soit il va trop lentement, à tel point que même les papillons nous dépassent, soit il fonce !  
On a frolé la mort ( et des murs) tellement de fois que je suis tout à fait prête à croire qu'il y a un dieu pour les colonels chauffards.  
Et pour les lieutenants-mortes-de-trouilles-sur-le-siège-à-côté.  
Il m'a déposé devant chez moi, et m'a même raccompagnée à la porte ! Il devait avoir peur que je le tue une fois que j'aurais récupéré mes armes …  
N'empêche … bout de papier, crois le ou non, mais le colonel …Roy … m'a caressé la joue !Siiiiii juste avant de me laisser ! Puis il m'a fait un très joli sourire, et il est parti. Je suis restée devant la porte un long moment, complétement … sous le charme je suppose. Arg mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

En tout cas, mon sourire a moi a vite disparut quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais encore oublié de prendre les clefs au bureau…  
Bon je vais me coucher.

_Roy:_

Dans l'ensemble, j'ai bien aimé cette journée … il y a même des moments que j'ai adoré ! J'étais tellement content que j'ai eu envie d'écrire dans ce fichu journal, c'est dire …

Tout d'abord, ce matin le fullmetal est venu me rendre visite. Je me suis bien défoulé j'avoue… Après, on a eu droit à une course poursuite de Hayate et d'un chat que Al avait ramené dans son armure.  
Heureusement, j'ai pu me défiler avant d'avoir à ranger tout leur bazar. Pas envie de bosser le matin moi ! Bon, c'est vrai, je me suis senti légérement coupable en voyant le lieutenant et Al ranger tout seuls. Apparemment Ed aussi avait esquivé…

J'ai ensuite reçu un coup de fil pour aller enquêter sur un meurtre. On y a passé le reste de la journée, mais au moins c'était tranquille.  
Et le soir, alors que j'étais resté un peu tard, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la pièce à côté de mon bureau. Je croyais que c'était Fuery qui revenait … alors j'ai pensé à une petite blague. Pas bien méchante.  
Malheureusement, c'était pas Fuery… mais le lieutenant Hawkeye.  
Je l'ai complétement terrorisée la pauvre. Je me savais pas si effrayant pourtant. Et je remercie encore tous les dieux de l'univers que le lieutenant n'avait pas ses flingues avec elle.  
Mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me frapper…

En bon gentleman, je me suis proposé pour la ramener chez elle. Et elle a accepté. Mais bizarrement, dans la voiture, elle est devenue toute pâle. Elle est peut-être malade ?  
Puis, comme elle me paraissait encore toute retournée, je l'ai emmenée jusqu'à la porte.  
Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… J'ai doucement levé la main, et j'ai remis une de ces mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, et j'en ai profité pour glisser ma main sur sa joue, pour une légère caresse. Je lui ai souris et je suis partit vite fait, avant de perdre tout contrôle de moi. C'est que Riza avait la peau toute douce…

Arg je vais aller me prendre une douche froide. Il fait bizarremment de plus en plus chaud ici…

* * *

_Oué bon je sais, le lieutenant Hawkeye, avoir peur du noir? XD  
Mais bon, même les plus courageux ont un ch'tit frisson quand ils rentrent dans une pièce plongée dans le noir et qu'ils entendent "BOUH"! (enfin je suppose ... )  
Des critiques? Des commentaires? Des menaces de morts ou des demandes en mariage?  
Direction les reviews )_  



	4. Où le froid et la pluie, ça rend malade

**Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ... T.T mais je compte économiser pour me les acheter à noel XD **

_Merci à _**Devil's nest****Yumi44****votre nini****nirva-chan****Akabane-Girl****Ayma**_ et _**Serleena **_pour les reviews!_

_Alors, pour répondre à une question qu'est venue plusieurs fois, oui, jvais faire aussi les journaux intimes de Fuery, Breda, Havoc, Farman et Amstrong Seulement, je les mettrais en bonus, parce que ... je les ais pas encore écrit XD Je pense d'ailleurs que le chapitre d'après sera le point de vue d'Havoc, ou de Farman  
_

_Et hop! C'est parti pour le chapitre 4!  
Bonne lecture!  
_

_

* * *

_

_Riza:_

Super. J'ai découvert pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir, et pourquoi j'avais aussi chaud.  
Je suis malade.  
Ca me fait bizarre d'écrire ça. Je ne suis presque jamais tombée malade. Mais bon, je suppose que toute la journée d'hier sous la pluie ne m'a pas fait du bien… Tout ça, c'est la faute au colonel !  
Néanmoins, je suis partie au boulot. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas, sinon ils bossent pas.  
Mais j'avoue quand me préparant ce matin, c'était pas le top. Je n'ai rien pu avaler. Trop mal à la gorge. J'étais un peu pâle quand je me suis regardé dans la glace, et j'avais du mal à marcher. Ma vue se brouillait aussi quelques fois. Et pour couronner le tout, un mal de tête carabiné me fracassait la tête.  
Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je voyais de plus en plus flou, et qu'est-ce que j'avais chaud… Mais j'ai tout de même gardé la tête haute jusqu'à maintenant. C'est la pause de midi. Je n'avais pas très faim, alors je me suis mise dans un coin, et j'écris sur ce stupide carnet. Je m'ennuyais vraiment beaucoup.  
Rien que de tenir un stylo dans une main me fatigue … je sens que la journée va être longue…

_Roy:_

Mon dieu quelle journée ! Ce matin, Havoc est arrivé en larmes, après s'être fait jeter une énième fois. Pas possible, il doit s'entraîner pour un record de râteaux…Edward est passé ensuite, pour me dire qu'il partait pour East City dès demain. Dommage, mon bouc-émissaire préféré s'en va … A ce moment, la porte de mon bureau s'est fracassée pour laisser entrer Riquet à la Houppe version muscles.1  
Le major s'est dirigé à grand pas vers Ed et s'est écrié qu'il l'accompagnait, car il avait une mission là-bas. La tête du fullmetal m'a fait regretté l'appareil photo ...  
A peine étaient-ils sortis que le restant de porte s'ouvrit sur mes autres collègues. Riza arriva enfin. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Toute pâle. Je me demandais si c'était ce que j'avais fait hier soir qui lui avait fait cet effet-là … bizarre, d'habitude, les femmes, je les fais rougir… Si ça continue comme ça, je n'ai plus qu'à me reconvertir en paquet de lessive.  
« Roy, la lessive qui vous rend les femmes bien propres »

Bon bref, revenons à nos moutons. Enfin à mes subordonnés. A peine étaient-ils tous arrivés que nous reçûmes d'innombrables rapports à remplir. Ce fut une matinée de m…...  
De plus, il me semblait que Riza était de plus en plus mal … elle était malade j'en étais sur… mais elle ne l'admettra jamais. La complexité des rapports me fit vite penser à autre chose.Mais finalement, à force de cogiter, j'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête moi aussi. Et à midi, je me suis dépêché de partir boire un peu pour me rafraîchir.

J'ai reçu peu de temps après un appel de Ed qui prévenait que lui, Al et Amstrong avait mis K.O. quatre hommes qui les avaient attaqués. Pauvres gars. J'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts que ces trois-là ont pu commettre sur ces malheureux… Je lui ai ordonné de rester sur place. Au moins, je l'aurais sous la main pour réparer les dégâts … en attendant, il fallait que j'aille voir.  
Comme d'habitude, mon lieutenant m'accompagna. A peine arrivés sur les lieux, je reconnut tout de suite les quatre hommes : C'était une bande de quatre gangsters, échappés il y a peu de la prison on ne sait comment, et qui avaient déjà quelques meurtres à leur actif. Apparemment, quand ils ont vu Edward, ils ont du se dire qu'un haricot comme ça était facile à vaincre. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas vu Amstrong. Franchement je les plains.

Le fullmetal était en train de s'exciter comme un gamin parce que je lui avais expliqué ma théorie en n'oubliant pas le mot « haricot ». Il l'a mal prit héhé… Mais Edward s'est brusquement arrêté de gesticuler pour fixer le lieutenant Hawkeye, et lui demander d'un ton inquiet si elle allait bien. Je me retournais juste à temps pour recevoir mon lieutenant dans les bras.  
Je le savais bien, qu'elle était malade !Elle était toute pâle, pire que ce matin (la lessive a encore frappé…) sauf ses joues rouges et des yeux brillants, qui témoignaient d'une forte fièvre. Elle s'était évanouie et délirait. Apparemment, c'était une TRES forte fièvre…

Les autres soldats, le petit frère du fullmetal, et Amstrong sont arrivés en courant à côté de moi pour voir ce que le lieutenant avait. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Je n'aurais pas dû la prendre avec moi. Quand j'ai avoué ça au major, il m'a lancé un regard de reproche qui m'a glacé … Bon dieu, si s'en est pas une qui me terrorise, c'est l'autre ! Je me suis excusé, et j'ai dit au colosse que de toute façon elle aurait refusé de partir. Trop bornée. Et elle adorait trop me menacer avec ses flingues. Et là, crois moi ou pas, mais Riza a ouvert les yeux à peine quelques secondes, et m'a frappé en me disant d'aller bosser espèce d'imbécile.  
Amstrong pourra dire ce qu'il veut, elle n'était pas en train de délirer. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a entendu. Elle a un sixième sens cette fille ! Bon, c'est vrai, elle ne m'a pas frappé bien fort mais tout de même ! Comme finalement elle ne semblait pas vouloir me tuer tout de suite, je me suis décidé à la ramener au QG. Désolé pour les quatre gars. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller avec leur « cible ». Ed va se défouler…

J'ai soulevé le lieutenant dans mes bras et je l'ai portée à notre voiture, puis, je l'ai déposée sur le siège. Elle était toute chaude.  
Edward m'a demandé ce que je lui avais fait encore. Hé ! Je ne suis pas un bourreau non plus ! Je lui ai ordonné de se taire. Je m'en voulais déjà assez comme ça ! J'aurais dû lui dire de rentrer chez elle ce matin… Je suis pitoyable.  
Amstrong s'est proposé pour conduire lui-même. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en mes talents de conducteur. Pff quand même, je me débrouille bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas passé le permis ! …

Je me suis néanmoins mis sur le siège arrière. Le major est très persuasif.  
Mais finalement c'était très bien comme ça ! Le fait que la tête du lieutenant reposait sur mon épaule y était pour quelque chose…Elle avait de plus en plus de fièvre et elle était toujours inconsciente. Finalement, je l'ai allongée sur les sièges, je lui ai enlevé sa veste et j'ai posé mes mains sur son front. Ironie du sort qu'un homme qui crée du feu aie les mains froides…En tout cas pour l'instant, c'était pratique. J'y pense, ça fait deux fois en deux jours que je caresse le visage de mon lieutenant sans mourir par balle… pas possible on est passé dans une dimension parallèle ou quoi ?

Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre ! En plus de tout ça, je pouvais l'observer en toute tranquillité, le major était trop occupé à surveiller la route…  
Elle a de si jolies lèvres… Foutu journal, si jamais le psy ramasse ses cahiers, je déchire cette page. Parce que je vais te dire un truc … J'ai eu une envie folle de l'embrasser ! Si ! Le major était encore concentré sur la route, nous étions seuls dans la voiture… j'ai passé mes doigts tout doucement sur ces lèvres et … je me suis penché vers elle … j'avais très chaud et mon cœur battait fort, mais c'était un désir incontrôlable.Mais juste au moment où j'allais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle a gémit et a légèrement bougé. Ca a suffit à me faire reprendre mes esprits. Je me suis vite écarté. Je rougissais comme un adolescent ! J'ai respiré profondément et j'ai bien réfléchi.Cher bout de papier … je sais pas si tu vas me croire … de toute façon tu t'en fous vu que t'es pas vivant… mais je crois que … je suis amoureux !

* * *

_1. Amstrong w  
2. Pas de double sens à cette phrase! XD_

_

* * *

Arg! Il y a trop de passages dégoulinant d'amour nooooon/se tape la tête contre le bureau/  
Enfin bon, jfais quand même un peu souffrir la pauv' Riza ... ça compense XD _

_Matane! _


	5. Où les mouches nous envahissent

_Arg suis désoléééééée mais j'ai encore changé mes plans XD_  
_En fait, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le point de vue des autres militaires... Alors j'ai hésité entre attendre que je l'ai écrit pour poster un nouveau chapitre (ce qui aurait bien pris deux semaines, me connaissant XD) , ou poster un extrait deja écrit tout de suite.._  
_Et pis finalement, jme suis décidée, et jmettrais les journaux intimes de Havoc, Breda, etc ... à la fin (comme ça j'ai le temps de les écrire XD) _  
_Promis maintenant, jchange plus!_

_Encore merci à tous pour les reviews! Et merci à ceux qui me lisent mais qui laissent pas de reviews aussi XD JE VOUS ZAIMEUH!_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

_Riza:_

Salut, misérable carnet rouge. Je crois que je commence à apprécier les journaux intimes… J'ai trente-neuf degrés de fièvre, je suis malade à en crever, jviens tout juste de me réveiller mais j'écris ! Le psy a du verser une drogue dans mon médicament. C'est la seule solution. Ou alors on m'a fait subir un lavage de cerveau... Pour écrire dans un journal ?  
On ne sait jamais avec ces médecins. Ils sont capables de tout pour garder leurs patients.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que là, je suis allongée sur un lit dans l'infirmerie du QG. Je déteste ces endroits. Mais bon, pas le choix…  
Le colonel vient de sortir de la chambre pour prévenir l'infirmière que j'étais réveillée, et la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand il est parti, c'est d'écrire dans le journal.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de comment je suis arrivée ici. Il paraît que je délirais. En effet, je me rappelle que j'avais rêvé que le colonel disait que j'étais bornée et que j'adorais le terroriser. N'importe quoi.  
Ensuite… et ben… pas grand-chose sauf l'impression étrange d'avoir gâché… ou raté … une chance. Mais une chance de quoi ?

Je me suis réveillée à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et quand j'ai entrouvert mes paupières, j'ai pu voir que ce quelqu'un était le colonel. Alors j'ai refermé les yeux. Ben c'est vrai quoi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on est dans les bras d'un beau gars ! Je me serais ptête même rendormie si des bras beaucoup moins chaleureux ne m'avaient pas tout à coup saisis pour me poser brusquement sur un lit. La douceur dans l'hôpital militaire, on repassera.  
Et là par contre, j'ai ouvert les yeux parce que je voulais voir ce qu'ils allaient me faire. On ne sait jamais. J'aime pas les hôpitaux militaires. Ils font des trucs pas nets à leurs patients. Il y a une rumeur qui court à Central, comme quoi un patient de l'hôpital s'est transformé en monstrueux loup-garou à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation du personnel.  
Personnellement, je n'y crois pas.

Mais je préfère vérifier ce qu'ils font. Si c'est pour me transformer en mouche-garou, autant que je vois comment ils ont fait ça.  
Je me demande comment c'est la vie d'une mouche ?  
Ca doit être marrant de voler.

Moins de se faire écraser…

Arg, je veux pas finir en mouche ! Et v'là l'infirmière qui arrive ! Avec une seringue ! Colonel sauvez-moi ! Si jamais quelqu'un tombe sur ce journal, sache que tu es en train de lire les derniers instants d'une future mouche.

Me revoilà. En fait non, je ne me suis pas transformée en monstrueuse bestiole. Mais j'ai honte … Quand l'infirmière est partie, je me suis endormie, persuadée de vivre mes derniers instants d'humaine. Ca doit être la fièvre qui m'a fait penser ça…  
Je me suis réveillée alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Le colonel était à mon chevet. Il m'a fait un grand sourire quand il a vu que j'étais réveillée, et m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il rappelle l'infirmière, alors j'ai dit non. Même si j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une aspirine. J'avais un de ces maux de tête !  
Je me suis redressée, et j'ai demandé à mon supérieur de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'est approché et s'est assis sur le bord de mon lit.

Roy m'a alors raconté que je m'étais évanouie en pleine rue. Première honte. Ensuite qu'il m'avait ramené au QG, mais que c'était Amstrong qui avait conduit. C'est pour ça que nous sommes arrivés entiers ici.  
Il paraît que j'ai une mauvaise grippe. Avec la journée d'hier, tu m'étonnes. Il s'est aussi excusé. Pas de quoi. J'aurais du me couvrir plus. Et puis, c'était deja bien gentil de sa part de m'emmener ici (bon, ça j'avoue, je l'ai juste dit pour le rassuré).  
Je lui ai demandé s'il était à mon chevet depuis longtemps. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté depuis le début. Sauf quand on m'a déshabillée. C'est moi ou il avait l'air déçu quand il m'a dit ça ?

Le colonel a fait soudain CE sourire, celui qu'il réserve à Ed d'habitude, lorsqu'il le provoque… et il m'a demandé ce que c'était que cette histoire de mouche.  
Sur le coup, j'avoue que j'ai cru qu'il avait lu le journal. Je l'avais glissé sous mon oreiller quand l'infirmière est venue, mais quelqu'un aurait facilement pu le prendre … Je suis passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et je réfléchissais à pleins d'arguments pour expliquer ce que j'avais écrit sur lui, quand il a éclaté de rire, en me disant que j'avais beaucoup parlé durant mon sommeil. Ca m'a tellement soulagée que je me suis brutalement laissé retomber sur mon oreiller. Un oreiller qui était tout plat … et j'avais oublié ce p... de carnet de m... ! Je vous jure qu'un carnet de 184 pages dans la tête, ca fait pas du bien. Et je me suis tordue de douleur en me tenant le crâne sous l'incompréhension totale du colonel.

Si je me sors dignement de cette affaire, je me cotise pour acheter à l'infirmerie des bons gros oreillers.

J'ai pretexté avoir eu un mal de crâne pas possible. C'était pas tout à fait faux… J'ai bredouillé deux, trois mots pour la mouche, ça ressemblait à ça : « Hum … dans ma chambre … euh… hum … tout à l'heure …euh… mouche … rentrée… euh » Et en plus je devais etre toute rouge j'en suis sure. Il a encore ri. J'espère que je n'ai pas dit de choses plus compromettantes durant mon délire…

Il a arrêté de rire et est redevenu tout sérieux. Etrange.  
Puis il m'a pris ma main dans la sienne et l'a serré très fort. Il m'a aussi lancé un regard très … ben… étrange aussi. Je ne sais pas si ma fièvre a altéré mon intelligence, mais en tout cas je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce regard. En fait… si. Mais ce que je pensais ne pouvait pas être vrai, donc j'ai relegué mon hypothèse au fin fond de mon esprit.  
Je sais que la scène fait cliché, mais on se fixait tous les deux dans les yeux, et je sentais comme … une intimité ? … entre nous. Mais il a fallu que cette stupide infirmière passe la tête par la porte pour nous dire que l'heure des visites était bientôt terminée. En plus d'acheter des oreillers, il faut que je pense à renvoyer le personnel. Un hôpital sans infirmiers, c'est le rêve non ?

Le colonel s'est donc relevé, et a laché ma main. Mais avant de partir, il m'a embrassé sur le front et m'a dit de me rétablir vite, puis il est parti en vitesse.

Je suis dégoutée. Pourquoi sur le front ?  
M'enfin, c'est déjà pas mal. Mais ça me fait trop penser au magicien d'Oz. Si, si quand la bonne sorcière de l'Est ou alors de l'Ouest... (ou peut-être du Nord ?) Enfin en tout cas, une bonne sorcière donne un baiser sur le front à Dorothée pour lui donner du courage.

Oula, si je me confonds avec Dorothée, c'est l'heure de dormir.

Jviens de penser au colonel avec une robe et un chapeau pointu.

J'imagine bien le généralissime faire le magicien d'Oz mouhahaha.

C'est normal de rigoler toute seule le soir dans une infirmerie quand on a la crève ?

_Roy:_

Ca y est, je suis sorti de l'infirmerie-hôpital. Il pleuvait encore dehors (foutu mois d'avril !).  
Je suis resté au chevet de mon lieutenant le plus longtemps possible. Je serais resté plus longtemps encore si l'infirmière ne m'avait pas jeté dehors. Quelle brute.  
Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence pouvait déranger Riza ! Et puis juste au moment où… ha ! Inutile d'y penser. Ca me donne envie de decimer la population de cet hôpital.

Mais je ne le ferais pas. Et ils peuvent en remercier le lieutenant ! Car même si on a été interrompu, ce moment … où je lui ai tenu la main … me rend tout heureux ! Pour un peu, j'aurais envie de danser !

D'ailleurs, j'ai dansé. Dans la rue. Alors qu'il y avait encore du monde. JE SUIS FOU ! Fou d'amour, c'est vrai. Mais j'espère que la prochaine fois, ça s'exprimera autrement, et j'espère VRAIMENT que tout le monde était trop occupé par ses propres affaires personnelles pour regarder un cinglé danser dans le caniveau.  
Tiens, on sonne.  
Je reviens.

………….

Dans la catégorie « le plus grand idiot de l'année » nous avons un vainqueur : Roy Mustang !  
ON M'A VU DANSER !  
Et ce « ON » , comble de malchance … c'est le généralissime …

C'est lui qui vient de sonner. Je lui ai ouvert, étonné de sa visite à cette heure-ci. On peut dire qu'il y est allé d'emblée. Il a pas pris de gants. J'aurais su, je lui aurai prêté les miens. Un exemple avec la première phrase qu'il m'a dite :  
« Vous avez des entrechats fabuleux, mon cher mustang ! »  
Si encore je lui avez répondu quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais non. Bon, c'est vrai que moi et la danse, ça fait trente-six milles. Mais j'aurais du réfléchir un peu avant de dire que non, je n'ai pas de chats mais qu'il avait certainement aperçu ceux de la voisine.

Le généralissime est partit d'un grand rire, et m'a asséné une grande claque sur le dos, en me disant qu'en plus, j'avais vraiment le sens de l'humour.  
S'il savait …  
C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il était en voiture quand il a soudain aperçu sur le bord de la route un truc bizarre qui bougeait.  
Le truc bizarre… c'était moi.

Il m'a expliqué qu'alors 3 hypothèses lui sont venues à l'esprit :  
1. J'étais bourré.  
2. J'étais devenu fou.  
3. La danse était ma passion cachée, que j'exerçais chaque nuit dans un club en secret, parce que je craignais la réaction des autres.  
Me demande pas d'où il sort la dernière idée. Il est complètement frappé. Ou alors, notre généralissime est un grand romantique, et son livre de chevet c'est Billy Elliot.

Il avait alors décidé de venir me demander plus d'explications. Il m'a donc questionné sur ma conduite…  
Là, j'ai paniqué. Ce que je ressentais envers Riza, aucune chance pour que je lui dise ! Suis pas suicidaire ! Mais j'avais pas d'excuses en tête … En plus, j'étais crevé, il était tard … bref, je n'avais aucune idée pour me sortir de là. Puis soudain il y a eut comme un éclair de lumière dans ma tête, et j'ai vu une mouche.

Sur le coup, j'en suis venu a une dure conclusion. Dans les situations difficiles, certains voient Dieu. D'autres des proches défunts. D'autres encore des Anges. Moi c'est des mouches.  
Maintenant que je suis au calme, j'y ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenu des divagations de Riza sur une mouche dans son sommeil. C'est certainement pour ça que j'y ai pensé.

Mais bon… QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS DE DIRE QUE JE NE DANSAIS PAS, QUE JE CHASSAIS UNE MOUCHE ?

Mon supérieur m'a regardé bizarrement, puis m'a lancé que je _dansais_ peut-être avec la mouche, mais que, une chose est sure, je ne la _chassais_ pas. Mes mouvements était selon lui trop gracieux pour ça.  
Au moins, si je suis licencié, je sais quoi faire comme prochain métier …

Bon allez, autant allez jusqu'au bout. Ce que j'ai répondu après fut ma dernière bourde de la soirée, mais non la moindre…  
« Mais c'est parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ! On ne doit pas faire souffrir les êtres vivants ! »  
Le généralissime m'a lancé un regard indéchiffrable, puis m'a sourit en me disant qu'il ne m'imaginait pas aussi soucieux des animaux. Puis il m'a salué et est parti sur un dernier : « Roy Mustang, l'ami des animaux » qui l'a fait bien rire. Moi, j'étais comme une larve sur le canapé, complètement sonné.

Demain toute la base va être au courant c'est sûr. Je suis fichu.  
'Fin bon, vais aller dormir … la nuit porte conseil, dis-t-on.

P.S : SI J'ENTEND ENCORE UNE FOIS PARLER DE MOUCHES, JE NE REPOND PLUS DE MOI !

* * *

_Arf jsuis comme Roy! Je peux plus entendre le mot "mouche" XD_  
_ A vrai dire, cette idée m'est venue ... d'un rêve! Et wé, j'avais rêvé que tous les patients de l'hôpital de Central-city (d'ailleurs, ça ressemblait plus à une école enfin bref) se transformaient en mouche ... Même que Ed les combattaient avec une baguette de pain O.o (on ne contrôle pas ses rêves XD) _

_Wala! Merci de m'avoir lue ;)_

_Matane! _


	6. Où les clones débarquent

**Disclaimer** : **Fma pas a moi … patata**  
_ Comme d'habitude, merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !  
Un remerciement spécial à Serleena qui me suit depuis le début :)  
Et désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais partie durant le WE :s et de plus, ce chapitre, (comme le précédent) n'était pas déjà écrit, donc j'ai du m'y remettre xD … mais voilà il est enfin en ligne !_  
Bonne lecture !

_Riza :_

Enfin sortie de ce bâtiment de fou ! Un peu plus et je me faisais interné … et tous ça à cause de l'équipe de nuit.

Hier soir, quand je les ais vu arrivé, j'ai d'abord cru à une hallucination.  
J'étais à moitié endormie, en train de penser à une meilleure cachette pour mettre le journal, quand un homme grand, blond, bronzé, musclé, est rentré dans la pièce. Bref, le parfait surfeur. (1)

N'ayant toujours pas les idées très nettes, j'ai pensé que je devais rêver. Donc je me suis dit que puisque je me sentais seule, parler à une apparition, c'est mieux que rien. Alors j'ai lancé :  
«Ca fait longtemps que vous surfez ? »  
Manque de chance. C'était pas un surfeur. Mais l'infirmier de l'équipe de nuit.

Il m'a répondu qu'à vrai dire, il avait jamais commencé, mais qu'il avait été infirmier assez longtemps pour savoir que j'avais de la fièvre.  
Suite à quoi il m'a donné une aspirine, m'a passé un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, et m'a fait boire. Puis il est parti en me disant que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je n'avais qu'a tirer la petite corde là, et quelqu'un viendrait tout de suite.  
J'aurais parié n'importe quoi qu'il partait raconter mes divagations à tout le monde. Je ne retourne pas à l'hôpital avant 50 ans au moins, le temps qu'ils m'oublient. Et je me suis promis de ne pas tirer sur la corde. Avec ma fièvre, le prochain qui rentre, je risquerai de le prendre pour le père noël.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne affreux. Encore ! J'ai maudis la grippe, le colonel, la pluie, les maladies, l'hôpital, les infirmiers, les infirmières, les insectes, les surfeurs, les bouées, les vagues, les militaires et tous le reste.  
A part un profond sentiment de satisfaction personnelle, ça n'a rien changé à mon état.  
Je me suis donc résignée à appeler quelqu'un.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, mon infirmier de tout à l'heure (enfin je le croyais) est arrivé. Tout naturellement, je lui ai demandé poliment s'il pouvait me repasser la même aspirine qu'il m'avait donné avant.  
Il m'a regardé bizarrement et m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu.  
J'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi, mais il avait l'air trop sérieux pour ça …  
Alors à partir de là, j'ai commencé à paniqué et à me dire que c'était la fin, que la maladie m'avait ôté quelques neurones.  
Mais l'infirmier a éclaté de rire et m'a dit que je devais sûrement avoir vu son frère Jack. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux comme deux gouttes d'eau. Lui, il s'appelait Robert. Jack et Robert …. Huhu.

Enfin après ça, il m'a redonné une aspirine, un verre d'eau, et juste avant de partir il m'a dit, très sérieusement, que si jvoulais un conseil pour les distinguer, c'était tout simple : Jack avait 3 taches de rousseur de plus que lui et des cils plus longs (2).  
Puis il est parti.  
Si jamais un des deux infirmiers décidait de me tuer, pour savoir lequel, j'aurais juste à lui demander de s'approcher pour compter ces taches de rousseur et voir ses cils. Merci. Ca m'aide.

Enfin j'étais quand même curieuse de savoir si je pouvais les distinguer … alors j'ai rappuyé sur la corde (On s'amuse comme on peux !)  
Un des deux clones est entré. J'ai cru apercevoir des cils plus longs, alors j'ai lancé : Jack ?  
Et ben … devine ce qu'il a répondu …  
« - Non moi c'est Pierre miss. »  
S'ensuivit une longue discussion où il m'expliqua qu'il était le cousin des deux autres.  
M'en fous. Je le crois pas. Je le savais bien qu'il se passait des trucs pas nets dans cet hôpital. Il doit y avoir une machine à clone-surfeurs. Plus vite je serai sorti d'ici, mieux ce sera.

_Pierre _est finalement parti, en me donnant un verre d'eau et une aspirine.  
J'ai juré de ne plus appeler personne, et la fatigue et le médicament aidant , je me suis rendormie. J'ai rêvé qu'une armée de clones m'attaquait.(3) Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu le visage du colonel penché sur moi. Mais alors _vraiment_ proche. Quand il a vu que j'avais ouvert les yeux, il s'est rejeté en arrière d'un mouvement brusque et a rougi. C'était … chou, oui j'avoue.  
Roy m'a dit qu'il devait aller travailler absolument aujourd'hui, et qu'il passait donc assez tôt pour voir comment j'allais.  
J'ai dit que si je voyais encore un seul homme blond-bronzé-musclé, c'était un homme mort.  
Il m'a lancé un regard interrogateur, mais je n'y ai pas répondu. Il sait déjà assez de choses compromettantes sur moi comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter !  
Il est parti assez rapidement, et peu après, ce sont mes collègues qui sont venus.

J'étais contente de leur visite, jusqu'à ce qu'Havoc me dise qu'ils avaient une tonne de boulot et qu'ils cherchaient comment l'éviter.  
J'ai dégainé le flingue qui ne me quitte jamais, mais les autres se sont jetés sur lui et m'ont dit qu'il plaisantait voyons !  
Mouais ….  
A ce moment là, la porte à volé en éclats, et le major Armstrong est entré dans la pièce les larmes aux yeux et m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'il avait eu peur pour moi.  
Oé ben moi, c'est maintenant que j'ai peur…

Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait un peu en retard parce qu'il était passé à l'accueil pour avoir des nouvelles du colonel qui s'était pris un boulet de canon perdu en pleine face . Là j'avoue je n'ai pas bien compris, surtout que Roy m'avait l'air d'aller très bien ce matin ! D'ailleurs Armstrong m'a avoué d'un ton perplexe que les infirmières lui ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de colonel Roy Mustang ici ….

Finalement l'infirmière est venue, et m'a dit que je pouvais sortir cette après-midi. Les autres ont eu l'air réjoui jusqu'à ce que j'annonce que j'allais leur faire terminer le travail en retard … Vengeance !

Et me voilà enfin dehors ! Jvais rentré chez moi pour me reposer. Les hôpitaux, c'est fatiguant pour un malade !

_Roy :_

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu une impression bizarre. Comme si ma vie allait être encore plus réussie que d'habitude (ben oui, je considère que ma vie est déjà pas mal …)  
Fort de ce sentiment, je suis parti voir Riza à l'hopital. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, elle dormait.  
J'aurais bien dit qu'elle ressemblait à un ange, mais j'en ai jamais vu … t'imagines, si ces créatures sont en fait totalement hideuses ? La comparaison ne marcherait pas …

Et puis, ma Riza n'est pas un ange, ma Riza est ma Riza et elle est belle. Point.  
(Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'écris moi ?)

Je me suis approché d'elle, mû par un désir irrésistible. Ca y est, ça me refait le coup de la dernière fois, dans la voiture !  
Malheureusement, elle a ouvert les yeux à ce moment … j'ai vite reculé et j'ai bredouillé deux trois mots qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens pendant qu'elle me fixait avec un petit sourire.  
Je suis parti assez rapidement, même si je n'en avait pas vraiment envie …  
En plus … à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, toute la base va me traiter d'amis des animaux …  
Arg je veux tomber malade aussi !

C'est le portier qu'a commencé avec un : « Dites, ça vous dirait pas de venir vous inscrire au CSP ? » CSP… Comité de Soutien des Perruches … j'ai failli me défenestrer …  
Puis, quand j'ai ouvert la porte de mon bureau, Fuery s'est jeté dans mes bras en pleurant, et en me disant qu'il savait que tout au fond de moi, j'étais pas aussi cruel. Havoc et Breda ont du le tirer par les pieds pour qu'il me lâche.  
Farman est venu me faire le salut militaire en me disant qu'il était fier d'avoir un colonel engagé dans une cause aussi noble patata …. Havoc m'a jeté un regard et un sourire moqueur, quand à Breda, il eut un soupir dédaigneux.  
Le comble, c'est quand Fuery m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait tous les animaux qu'il a recueillis dans la rue. C'était la flamme qui fait déborder l'alchimiste. J'ai crié que s'ils ne fermaient pas leur g------ tout de suite, ils finiraient en crevettes grillées et que vous avez intérêt à bosser sinon je vous rajoute encore du travail!

Du fin fond du bâtiment militaire, on a soudainement entendu une voix étouffée qui disait : « C'EST QUI LA CREVETTE TELLEMENT PETITE QU'ELLE SE FAIT BOUFFER PAR NEMO ? »

Havoc s'est relevé de la chaise où il s'était laissé tombé et m'a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bosser car ils allaient rendre visite au lieutenant Hawkeye.  
Ah les lâcheurs ! Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu lui rerendre visite…

C'est là que m'est venue une image affreuse, celle d'un géant blond m'écrasant dans ses bras, et me répétant que mon amour des bêtes était tout à fait semblable à l'amour éternel que la famille Armstrong vouait aux animaux. Alors j'ai demandé à mes collègues que, s'ils croisaient le major, qu'ils lui disent n'importe quoi, que j'étais parti en vacances, que je m'étais fait capturé par des sauvages carnivores, que je venais de mourir dans une tempête de neige, que Scar m'avait invité à dîner, mais que par pitié, ils ne lui disent pas que j'étais dans mon bureau.

Ma matinée fut bien morne … entre les passages fréquents du généralissime qui passait tous les quart d'heure, me regardait, puis partait en riant, et les milliers de dossiers à remplir, c'était pas brillant …  
L'après-midi, je décidai alors de sortir. Tant pis pour les rapports. Le lieutenant n'était pas là de toute façon. Je suis sorti en douce du bâtiment militaire, juste poursuivi par le gardien qui voulait absolument que j'adhère à son club.

Alors que je me promenais tranquillement en ville, je suis passé devant l'hopital … et j'ai vu Riza en sortant !  
Mon premier geste fut de me précipiter vers elle, mais je m'arrêtais net. Si elle me croise l'après-midi, en ville, alors que je suis sensé travaillé … même si elle est malade, c'est pas bon pour moi …  
Je fis doucement demi-tour mais la poisse me poursuivant … je tombais pile sur le major ! Qui s'exclama qu'il m'avait cherché partout et qu'il voulait savoir si j'allais mieux, après ce mauvais coup de boulet de canon.  
Ils auraient pu trouver plus simple et plus plausible quand même …  
Et bon, évidemment, Riza me remarqua et se dirigea vers nous. Elle me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas au travail. Aïe …  
Et Armstrong, loin de me soutenir, déclara soudain qu'il devait y aller, me laissant seul avec mon lieutenant et son flingue …Mes collègues sont tous des lâcheurs. Monde cruel.

Je réussis cependant à esquiver la question de Riza en déclarant que je la raccompagnais chez elle. Et je me suis mis à marché vite, pour qu'elle ne me demande rien.  
Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle entra, mais laissa la porte ouverte. Je me tenais devant sa porte, l'air un peu stupide, me demandant si elle me ferait entrer chez elle ou pas.  
Après tout, elle avait ptête laissé sa porte ouverte pour aérer la maison…  
La question fut vite réglée quand elle me dit de ne pas être stupide, d'entrer et de fermer la porte.

Petit carnet, je commence à t'apprécier, c'est vrai. Mais le passage qui suit, même si toi tu t'en fous parce que t'es un carnet et que tu penses pas, le psy, s'il le lit, je suis fichu. Et mon lieutenant avec moi… Donc jvais sûrement arracher cette page après pour la cacher dans un endroit sur…

Donc :  
Je suis rentré, et je l'ai suivi dans la cuisine, où elle commença à s'affairer, me demandant si jvoulais quelque chose à boire. Je m'approchai d'elle pour l'aider quand elle se retourna brusquement, pile quand j'étais juste derrière elle. Elle était toute proche de moi … il y avait juste une théière entre nous deux.  
On était donc seuls, tous les deux, chez elle, elle était tout proche de moi, elle me lançait un de ces regards auquel on ne peux pas résister …

Ah non zut. Il y avait son flingue aussi. C'est ce qui m'a fait un peu hésité (un peu…) mais a cet instant, elle a posé sa main sur mon bras, et ça m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de jus. Et je me suis décidé.

J'ai adressé une prière à tous les dieux, j'ai promis de leur déposer une offrande, et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur celles de mon lieutenant.  
Je m'attendais à tout. Qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle me frappe, qu'elle me crie dessus, qu'elle soit horrifiée ou même, qu'elle intensifie le baiser.  
Mais non. Elle m'a fixé dans les yeux, et m'a demandé si je ne craignais pas d'attraper la grippe.

D'abord, j'ai cru avoir mal compris. Et je me suis pincé discrètement. Pourtant elle m'a reposé la même question, et cette fois je suis sur que ce n'est pas un rêve. Cependant je ne savais pas comment réagir. C'est gentil de s'inquiéter de ma santé c'est sur … mais tout de même ! Je dois le prendre comment ?

J'ai décidé d'être honnête, je lui ai dit que non, je ne craignais pas de l'attraper, et puis même que je voulais bien être terrassé par la grippe toute une semaine si c'était pour un baiser d'elle.  
Elle a alors eu un sourire magnifique, et elle m'a dit que j'avais dit pile ce qu'elle attendait.  
Glups. Je préfère pas savoir ce qu'elle m'aurait fait si j'avais mal répondu …  
Je lui ai souri aussi et jme suis doucement penché vers ses lèvres pour lui déposer un second baiser, qui dura plus longtemps et qui fut plus …euh… appronfondi …

Elle a reposé la théière sur la table, parce que oui, elle gênait un peu.  
Puis elle s'est hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer trois petits mots.  
Juste trois petits mots.  
Trois petits mots que je lui ais répété.  
Elle m'a dit : je t'aime.

Puis elle m'a demandé si on avait le droit de faire ça … Je lui ai répondu que pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. Riza a sourit. J'ai ajouté que de toute façon, on était quand même assez irremplaçable, et l'armée le sait bien !  
Mon lieutenant a ajouté que j'avais un ego surdimensionné, et que mes chevilles le savaient bien aussi.

Puis je l'ai pris dans mes bras et … la suite ne peut pas être raconté dans un honnête journal …

_(Héhé comme ça, ca vous laisse imaginer … jsuis pas douée pour écrire ces passages xD)_  
** 1. Euh on va dire que le surf existe dans le monde d'FMA xD jviens de l'inventer xp  
2. Ca me fait penser aux cils de la sœur d'Amstrong xD  
3. L'attaque des clones huhu xD (désolée Georges lucas…)**

_Arf …. Dans quelques secondes je vais vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle … dont vous vous doutez ptête un peu ….  
Attention :_  
**C'est la fin de cette fic !**  
_/ part pleurer dans un coin /  
Désolée pour ceux qui pense qu'elle se finit un peu vite … mais j'ai une philosophie dans la vie c'est que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures xD  
Bon je sais, là, c'est pas vraiment une blague, mais c'est de l'humour quoi x)  
Et a force, je pense que ça aurait fini par être lassant …De plus, je suis en train d'écrire une aut' fic, celle-ci beaucoup plus longue, et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur les deux (oui je sais je suis pas douée xD)  
Enfin, il y aura bel et bien un chapitre bonus avec un extrait des journaux intimes de tous les autres militaires, je l'ai dit donc je le fais :)  
Pis tiens… si quelqu'un a envie de reprendre le principe des journaux intimes, ou même de continuer la fic à ma place x) ça ne me pose pas de problèmes ! XD  
Donc wala … encore merci à ceux qui m'ont lu !_

_Matane !_


	7. BONUS!

BONUS ! Les journaux intimes de Havoc, Ed, et Al!

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient …. J'ai bien tenté d'attraper l'âme de Al en le dessinant mais ça n'a pas marché ….**

_Note : Et voilà, les bonus enfin en ligne ! ) **/oui je sais j'en ai mis du temps …./**  
Mais bon, j'ai eu un emploi du temps assez chargé ( xD ) et dès que j'avais du temps libre, je travaillais plutôt sur l'autre fic que sur celle-là …_

MAIS, un beau jour, je me suis repris en main **/Yeah /**  
Et comme ce chapitre allait être assez long et que j'avais l'esprit vide … J'ai appelé à l'aide ma géniale amie (et bêta-lectrice) MaiLei qui m'a aidé à le terminer !  
(De toute façon, on a le même humour xD)

Malheureusement, Breda, Fuery, et Farman n'apparaissent pas … tout simplement parce qu'on ne voyait pas très bien comment les faire réagir …. Mais bon, on les aime quand même ! xD

Quand à Armstrong …. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était le personnage le plus compliqué !  
En effet, malgré plusieurs tentatives (infructueuses…), ce que j'écrivais ne correspondait jamais au caractère d'Armstrong … et quand je changeais, ça devenait banal à pleurer T.T  
MaiLei m'a donné quelques très bonnes idées (GLOIRE A ELLE !) mais hélas, pour les mettre en texte, ça ne m'a pas beaucoup inspiré ...  
Donc pas d'Armstrong dans ce chapitre … Si jamais un jour, je sens venir l'inspiration, j'éditerais, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir xD

_Wala, bonne lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ed soupira, et se décida enfin à ouvrir le mince cahier et à tracer des signes rageurs sur la page blanche :**

Journal de Ed.  
À l'attention de : Le PSY ! (Va en enfer !)

Oh. Pas possible.  
Cette chose est un journal (le mot me donne envie de hurler. Moins que le psy en fait)  
Je prie tout les panthéons connus et inconnus pour que personne ne tombe jamais la dessus.  
Erk. Erk. ERK !  
Mais je m'en vais assassiner ce psy moi ! Ou plutôt le faire souffrir.  
Vais me le faire aux petits oignons. A feu trrrrrès doux.  
Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du me lever ce matin…  
A peine sortit de la maison, cette journée puait la mort.  
Pensez, une bourgeoise qui manque de me faire tomber (regarde où tu marche !) et qui s'excuse :  
« Oh, je suis désolée mon petit. Tu n'as rien ? »  
HAHAHAHA. J'en déboîte mon automail de rire. (pas taper, Winry, c'est une imaaaaaaaaaaaage)  
Donc bref, j'arrive (en retard, inutile de le souligner merci) dans la salle de « thérapie n°2 » et là… C'est le drame. Le psy a une idée.  
Des journaux intimes.  
Des journaux intimes.  
Des… Ouais, c'est bon, vous avez bien lu (enfin j'espère que non, sinon, je vais être obligé de vous torturer et puis ça va tacher ce magnifique ouvrage).  
Donc bon.  
Tiens, une demi page ?  
Je me demande si les autres comptent aussi leurs mots. A priori, aucun n'avait l'air ravi, a part Amstrong-l-homme-de-muscle-soi-même, évidemment.  
En fait, cette stupide invention pourrait avoir ses avantages…  
Si tout le monde écris des trucs la dedans… Y a du secret à dénicher…

**Ed referma son journal en ricanant sadiquement. Oh oui, même les pires choses ont leurs compensations…  
Il se leva, et partit immédiatement à la recherche des journaux de ses « amis »…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Journal d'Havoc_ :

Je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi que le colonel et le lieutenant sont ensemble. Je peux même le jurer sur la tête de ma petite amie !  
Même si j'en ai pas…  
ARG ! inutile de me déprimer pour le moment, j'ai déjà failli me défenestrer tout à l'heure suite à une remarque du colonel ….  
Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je n'ai pas de petite amie ? Je ne suis pourtant pas si exigeant ! Je veux juste une jolie fille, intelligente, élégante, cultivée, charmante, grande, mince, avec du temps-libre, des mensurations correctes et sans belle-mère si possible !  
C'est pas si compliqué !  
Enfin … pour en revenir au colonel et au lieutenant, ils se comportent de façon bizarre en ce moment. Je les vois régulièrement disparaître tous les deux dans la salle-où-personne-ne-va-jamais (et qui porte mal son nom à présent…) et revenir ensuite avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire béat.  
C'est pour ça que je pense qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est ça ou ils se shootent à l'ecstasy.  
Mais bon, c'est pas trop leur genre…  
Il n'y pas que eux deux qui changent.  
Edward aussi a un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps. Enfin, encore plus étrange que d'habitude.  
Si si, c'est possible.  
Il rôde partout autour de nous avec un air innocent qui ne convaincrait même pas Alphonse et Fuery.(et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il ne leur faut pas grand chose à ceux-là…)  
En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est depuis la distribution des journaux … A mon avis, il essaye de nous les voler, pour lire ce qu'on écrit.  
Héhé il a de l'espoir, je ne quitte jamais ce carnet.  
Si le gamin arrive à me le prendre, je jure d'inviter Armstrong à dîner avec moi.

_Commentaire du « gamin » : _**Prépare les chandelles !**

_(Oh et un conseil : apprendre à se méfier d'Al et de sa tête d'ange… Vous vous souvenez lorsqu'il vous a bousculé cette après-midi ? Et bien, vous auriez du vérifier dans vos poches juste après : le journal n'y était plus…)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Journal d'Al _:

Je sais que mon frère est un incroyable curieux. Mais quand même ! Aller voler les journaux des autres, ça ne se fait pas !  
Bon c'est sûr … j'aurais pu refuser de l'aider … mais … pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser … (1)  
Donc résultat, j'ai réussi à avoir celui d'Havoc. Apparemment, il a les mêmes soupçons que moi à propos du colonel et du lieutenant Hawkeye… et il sous-estime beaucoup trop mon frère. Ca le perdra.  
Hoho … Ed jette un regard sur mon journal … JAMAIS !  
Il n'y touchera pas !  
Quitte à devoir le manger ! … ah non zut, c'est vrai, je peux pas …  
Mais de toute façon, je vais brûler ce carnet. N'étant pas de l'armée, j'ai juste accepté de le faire aussi par esprit de solidarité envers mon frère … je regrette maintenant.  
Bon, je repart en chasse … j'ai encore 4 journaux à récupérer !  
Non 3 en fait …  
Je laisse le carnet du major Amstrong pour Ed… Comme ça, c'est mon frère qui risque l'étouffement. Moi je tiens à mon armure quand même ! Je veux pas qu'elle soit broyée !

_Commentaire de ton frangin : héhé, toi aussi tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(1) Al cache bien son jeu ! xD  
Les commentaires en italiques, si vous n'aviez pas compris, c'est les remarques ajoutées par Ed après avoir fauché les journaux intimes xD  
_

_Et voilà pour les bonus …Un chapitre court...  
Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin !_

**_Matane !_**


End file.
